borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Old Reliable
So i was just randomly thinking about when I first played through Borderlands today, and remembered my weapon of choice. It wasn't anything powerful, just a Lv.14 Tediore Battle Rifle. But I used this thing until after I started my second playthrough. So my question here is, has anyone gotten attached to a gun? Have you used a gun for so long that despite the fact that you have something better, you would still turn to the original? JLaws23 03:28, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I've had guns that I've "retired" to my bank for sentimental reasons, but I usually get rid of something the moment I have a superior replacement for it. One of my favprite guns was an Atlas Frantic Havoc I found on PT1 with my Siren. It was just frickin cool looking, and pretty powerful at that point in the game. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:35, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I still have a lvl 20 Dahl Raven that picked up from a the red chest by Fyrestone Arena on my first playthrough of my first character, Roland. I used that until I was lvl 46 and I found a better one. It was my first legendary and I'm pretty sure I gave it to my Hunter who did serious damage with it in his first playthrough. Klatchy 04:19, October 18, 2010 (UTC) My first ever playthru i was a roloand and i got a defiler around lvl15 or so in Firestone area. It had huge damage (around 195 or close) and i used it until half way thru pt2 until i finally found a more powerful one. I no longer have it but man that thing was great.Veggienater 04:27, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Had 2, a nice Hellfire and an all-black Steel Mauler(?), around mid-20 levels, stats were mediocre by today's standards but back then they pwnerized. Used them for a looonnng time but didn't keep either one (kinda wish I had). -- MeMadeIt 06:13, October 18, 2010 (UTC) liquid lance and a caustic equalizer. add a hellfire and you are unstoppable. 08:17, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Usually, I just upgrade my weapons with higher damage versions of the same type --Nobodx 10:29, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I've got two guns retired to my bank, a white(lol) level 36 Jakobs Shotgun that pulls 160x11 damage. Took me all the way until DLC3 in PT2 to find a stronger one. And a Liquid Thunder that I found at level 25 somewhere in the vanilla game. NOhara24 11:15, October 18, 2010 (UTC) My first Orion was an amazing gun. I remember going online with it and getting kicked because it killed everything in two shots, It was with me until I was level 59 and was replaced with a higher damage version. I will never forget that gun :D It would have to be a Swift Equalizer (Viper with no Scope) That I had purchased in a vending machine on my first playthrough of Jakob's Cove. I used it until the mission where you kill Baron Flynt, playthrough 2. It wasn't a strong gun, but I loved it. That and a Vicious Orion that I picked up in my first playthrough of CNRR, I used it well into PT2, and still it's enjoying some peace and quiet in my Bank Account. Abyss Raider 15:38, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Mine was an umforgiven masher that i found around the time i got to new haven. It was my best gun at the time. I've already found a new one and sold my old one. Helpme19 15:42, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Level 19 Masher. Pulled 121x7. It really did take me until post PT2 to find a new one. 20:28, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Mine was a Cold Torment i found while farming in New Haven before the patch. Lvl 19 but very high dam, acc, and rof. Used it through the end of the PT2. Still have it in my bank. Loved that gun!--Gmr4lif5043 20:50, October 18, 2010 (UTC) After farming the developer's chest in pt1 at lvl 22 for a while, I found a lvl 25 barrel 5 dark orange defiler. This was my first corrosive weapon so I just thought that corrosive effects were basically developer cheats. haaaaaaaah. I love no scope barrel 5 2 shot defilers.(Kinda funny cuz in chem today we were using 6 M hydrochoric acid. Apparently it burns to the touch. Yays.)-- 01:22, October 19, 2010 (UTC) First orange I ever found was a 480 dmg level 34 Hard Volcano. I found higher damage and ostensibly better ones from farming New Haven, but none with the combination of high zoom, damage, and mag size of that first one. That thing stayed with me until I started farming Craw and found my new 989 dmg six-shot. 02:56, October 19, 2010 (UTC) brick took a level 22 defender with +8 shotty ammo regen all the way to level 55 just so he could regen shotgun ammo. i just found a level 61 defender carnage (shock) that replaces it in style. 03:42, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I actually used the Spy from PT 1, it was like 55 damage but it was a double one so 55x2, i used it until mid pt 2 and the one i got for pt 2 was actually worse stat wise, i also had a havoc with a scope and 12.5 FR 88.2? acc, used it forever, and a fire elemental 6 shot viper with a scope. XBOX GT SinisterNobody